Capcom X Namco: Warriors of Fate
by stillXfree
Summary: Soul Edge. Even time itself could not contain its evil as its hungry for power grew. Now as men and women fight one another, unlikly allances will be made and evil will have more than one face.
1. Chapter 1:Midnight Fight

Ok this is my first submission to this site. Depending on how many people like this I'll decide if I'll continue with this story or scrap it all together. This story is a combination of both Namco and Capcom universes so if anyone wants to see the characters they love let me know. Enjoy!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon entered the small shop. As he stepped in, he looked around at the morbid collection scattered along the walls. Demonic head figures, tattered news clippings yellowed from age. The floor lightly cracked as he step, buckled as if it were about to give way at any moment. "One hell of a front for a mercenary." Leon flashed his light on the giant sword that was hung on the wall "Not very bright if he shows off his weapons."

"And you're not very bright breaking into my shop." Leon spun around drawing his weapon, shining his flashlight on the intruders face. "Breaking and entering and pulling a weapon on the owner? Ha! Even if you are a cop you're not a very smart one." The man lifted his hand towards his face, a loud crack echoed in the small shop. "Freeze or I will…" Bright lights flooded the room, "Ah, son of a…" Leon backed up as his eyes adjusted to the blinding lights. "I know who you are, Dante. You're a merc, a gun for hire!" Dante raised his hand to his face taking another bite of the crunchy candy bar. Leon's eyes began to see the man in the long blood red trench coat and silver hair. _"That crack was from the candy bar? Glad it wasn't a gun at least." _Leon though to himself.

"So what do you want?" Dante took the last bite of his candy bar before tossing the wrapper to the side. Leon kept his laser site on Dante, the red dot remained focused directly in between his eyes. "Your last employer, he was a member of the Umbrella Corporation, Albert Wesker."

Dante went cross-eyed, trying to see the laser dot hovering on his forehead. He poked and scratched at it, as if he could just pick it or peel it off. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I have bigger things to deal with. I ain't got time to play cops and robbers." Leon tighten his grip on the gun. "I'm afraid I've got to take you down Dante." Dante smirked "Take me down? Sorry boyscout, I'm way outta your league." Dante slowly drew out Ivory as Leon dropped to one knee. "Freeze!" Leon yelled, keeping his sights on Dante's head Leon reached behind his jacket pulling the pin off a flash grenade. Dante's ear wiggled slightly, he heard the pin and shifted his foot, as he got ready to draw out Ebony. "Ok boyscout," Dante said smiling "Let's get this party started!"

Leon tossed the flash grenade at Dante's face. Dante whipped it away with his gun causing it to detonate. The bright flash filled the room, all sounds replaced by a loud ringing noise. The only sense that was being felt was the vibration of both combatants' guns as they fired blindly at one another, the heat of lead nearly missing their faces reminding them they were still alive. Leon ran until he slammed hard into a wooden surface. _"Damn!"_ he heard the faint cracks of gunfire as the effects of the grenade were fading away. Leon quickly felt the wood recognizing it was a desk. He jumped over and took cover behind reloading his gun and drawing his knife. Slowly he peaked over the desk counter and gasped. "_What? Where did he go?"_ Leon though to himself. Suddenly he felt the cold barrel of a gun, a shotgun to be exact. _"How the hell did he get behind me?"_ Dante laughed "Aww, be careful you don't wanna poke your eye out."

Leon rose slowly, a bead of sweat trickling down his face. "Anything you wanna say before I take you out?" Dante snapped. "Yea," Leon said, "just wanna say…" Leon spun around twisting Dantes arm back, unloading the shells from the shotgun. Dante held his neck back as Leon's knife tip poked at his Adams Apple. "Never bring a gun to a knife fight." Leon slammed Dante against the wall shaking everything hanging from it. "What did Wesker have you do?" Dante sighed, "Your still going on about that? Well let me get my 'knife' so we can dance." Dante stepped down hard on Leon's foot, following an elbow to the stomach causing him to prick Dante's neck. Dante back flipped kicking the sword out of its stand in the process. Dante landed behind Leon shoving him into the wall causing him to bounce of the wall. Dante followed up by grabbing Leon by his coat collar and threw him out the front window of the store, shattering glass onto the street. Dante brushed off his shoulders and caught his sword, smiling.

"Damn it is just my night." Leon mumbled as he slowly rose up from the glass with three noticeable cuts on his face dripping blood, a busted lip, now shredded jacket, and a headache no aspirin would have the courage to try to calm. Dante scratched the back of his neck and chuckled. "You know what, I can honestly say I'm impressed. Figured the beating you just took along with breaking my window would be enough. You would've gotten a merit badge and made master proud for sure." Dante mockingly saluted to Leon "Scouts Honor!" Leon flipped into the room and attacked Dante. Dante avoided the slices from Leon's knife and attacked back. Now Leon was on the defensive, the huge sword barely missing Leon as he backed up closer to the wall. _"This guy is pretty fast"_ Dante though to himself. Dante spun around missing Leon leaving himself wide open. Leon jumped at Dante, wrapping his arms around him and suplexed the half demon, driving his head into the floor. Dante's body slumped and lay emotionless as Leon struggled to stand.

"Scouts Honor, bitch" Leon said frustrated. Leon slumped and grabbed his side as he made his way to the door. "**Crack!"** Leon slowly turned around. "What the… you can't be alive, nobody could've survived that!" Dante pulled his head out from the floor and cracked his neck back into place. He dusted off his head, pieces of wood flying out of his hair "Now I'm mad." Dante glided across the floor towards Leon crashing his foot into Leon's stomach. Leon spat out blood as Dante continued his assault punching him three times, then an uppercut, grabbed him and violently threw Leon into the desk breaking it in half. Dante grabbed his sword tightly and moved towards Leon "Well boyscout its time I end this." At that moment, Leon threw a knife at Dante. _"Is he serious?"_ Dante though to himself, as he shifted his foot forward to catch it. However, his foot slipped and Dante lost balance. _"What the hell?" _Dante's eye caught sight of the wrapper to the candy bar he carelessly tossed to the side. He was not going to be able to move in time to avoid the knife at this point. "Crap" The knife pierced Dante's neck entering right into his throat and fell down to the ground.

Leon was shocked, he did not expect Dante to be caught by his knife. He rushed over to Dante's body and pulled out his radio. "This is Leon S. Kennedy, need medical assistance at location named Devil May Cry, direction are ack!" Leon was cut off as Dante's hand shoot up and began to squeeze Leon's neck. "You lucky bastard," Dante said his voice sounded like he was gargling water. Dante's throat was full of blood as he pulled out the knife and tossed it to the side and spit out the blood from his mouth. "For catching me like that here is what I'll tell yaw." Dante dropped Leon, as Leon gasped for air. "I wasn't hired by any Albert Wesker, but I was approached by a Heihachi. I turned him down, and then a detective came in and asks me some questions about Heihachi. Also unlike you, she was hot." Dante smirked at Leon as he grabbed his sword and guns. "Do me a favor and stay alive boyscout. I think your one of the good guys." Dante left the store and locked the front door shaking his head at the broken glass all over the street.

Leon stood up slowly dazed and confused. "Heihachi?" Leon clutched his side and grinded his teeth. He pulled out his radio and sighed. "Jill, the situation has become complicated."


	2. Chapter 2:The Samurai

Lei Wulong sat in his office, feet on top of the desk reading and checking over his finished report. Lei moved his free hand and moaned.

"Oww, this headache just isn't going to quit I guess." Lei grabbed a zip lock bag and headed for the fridge. Lei though back on the events that were currently causing his grief in the form of a pounding headache, a late night raid with only his rookie partner Brandon to back him up. After fifteen minutes of fighting Kazuya gang members, and saving Brandon from some narrow escapes, Lei and Brandon corner the leader.

"End of the line, Wu!" Lei had called out. At that instant Brandon tripped over some hardware equipment, causing a massive slab of sheetrock to crash on top of Lei's head. Brandon told him later in the ambulance that Lei looked like a cartoon character when the Slab nearly crushed his body. Lei chuckled as he passed out again.

"Detective Wulong, your ass in my office, **NOW!"** Lei sighed at the Chiefs screaming knowing that the headache he had now was nothing compared to what he was going to experience next. Lei took another look at his desk, noticing the picture of him and Steve Fox, remembering the strange case in which he helped Steve find his mother. _"I wonder what Steve is up to?" _Lei though to himself, as he stepped into his bosses office, placing the fresh bag of ice on his head.

"You called Chief," Lei said calmly as the Chief turned around, his face as red as a tomato. He threw down a newspaper and slammed his fist on his desk. "Three months, thousands in property damage and you still lost Wu! Do you know how far back this is going to send us?" Lei looked at the front page, a picture of him being put into an ambulance, the headline made his stomach turn.

**Hong Kong Super Cop has found his **

**Kryptonite!**

"Chief" Lei said throwing the newspaper to the side "Wu's drug shipping process was halted; a lot of his head men were arrested, not to mention his right hand man…" The Chief sighed as he sat down. "I'm sorry Lei something has come up. I have to take you off the Wu case." Lei's eyes shot wide open. "What!?" He dropped the bag of ice and slammed his fist on the desk. "I know what Wu's next move is, Chief please I have him we can get him tonight! Maybe sooner!"

The Chief opened a drawer pulling out a file. "I'm sorry Lei but this case I'm about to give you is more important than Wu." He handed Lei the file. "It seems that our friend Heihachi Mishima is up to something again. I'm sure you heard of the large company that just went bankrupt in the U.S." Lei looked at the files contents, pictures of Heihachi signing papers and shaking hands with officials, and the familiar yet strange symbol of a red and white octagon.

"Heihachi signed contracts with them and garnered a lot of respect for taking these people and giving them work. However, what people didn't see was that he collected a lot of military power as well." The phone suddenly rang and the Chief picked it up. Lei continued to look at the case file, a large pharmaceuticals company was connected to a series of bizarre events, on event had caused the destruction of an entire city. "Yes…ok send her in" The Chief said into the phone.

Lei dropped the file onto the desk "Oh no, I wont take this case if I have to baby-sit another rookie, Brandon is a good guy and all, but they are still too green. If you want me to be effective then you gotta let me do this case my way!"

The Chief chuckled "Lei your partner's an Interpol Detective from a different district." Chief waved his hand as Lei clutched his hand. "Plus, part of this detective's job is to keep your ass out of trouble." Lei closed his eyes, his blood boiling. "With all due respect Chief, I bet I can bet this guy."

"Oh really, I guess that's a challenge" said a voice. Lei started turning around "Listen you have no say in this conversa…" Lei stopped dead in his tracks as he laid eyes on the beautiful woman standing at the door.

"Ah… I, I, I am Lei Wulong." Lei looked up and down at the woman, wearing business clothes and her hair wrapped in a bun. She gave a simple smile, which made Lei feel weaker than any punch or kick. Lei was speechless to say the least.

"Lei," the Chief said extending his arm "this is detective Chun Li she will be helping us on the Heihachi case" The chief turned to Lei and smiled. "You will be assisting her, so try your best not to screw this up!" Lei shook his head, still not saying a word; he quickly stood up straight and tried his best not to stare at the beautiful detective before him. Chun Li smiled as she folded her hands and bowed respectfully to Lei.

"Well Mr. Wulong I…" Lei quickly stopped her waving his hands in front of her. "Please, just call me Lei, we are going to be partners of course!" Chun Li giggled and moved over next to Lei grabbing the case file.

"This is my first day here," she said as she grabbed Lei's arm. Lei jumped up not expected her to be physical that quickly. Lei blushed as Chun Li smiled. "This is my first day here," she said as she grabbed Lei's arm. "Why don't you show me around a bit?" Lei jumped up again, this time knocking over the Chiefs favorite coffee mug. Lei hesitated to move, and then slowly looked over his shoulder. He saw the mug its handle broken, then the Chief, whose face was once again red and steaming.

Lei laughed and began to run out the office dragging Chun Li with him. "I know a great restaurant we'll go their!" Lei ran out of the police station with the chief close behind. _"Something tells me today is not going to be normal at all."_

_"Concentrate, focus it all."_

The sun shined down in between the leaves in the middle of the thick forest, a young man in a white gi and red headband practiced his style.

_"All energy is drawn from my center, my stomach. Let it flow up from my naval to my chest and out equally through each arm." _

The young warrior positioned himself to attack the large boulder in front of him. For some reason it had made him feel uneasy. He started to spread his arms apart as a small blue ball of energy appear in his hand.

_"Focus…focus and put all you have into this move." _

The blue sphere began to grow, sparks emitting from his wrist and arms. He looked directly at the rock, focus every emotion he felt into his arms.

_"Wait…wait for it…NOW!"_

Suddenly the blue sphere doubled in size, becoming as big as a bowling ball. He leveled his body, feet digging into the ground.

"Ready, Shinkuu Hadouken!!!" The man extended both arms pointed his palms at the rock. A Stream of blue energy flowed outward and hit the boulder. The rock evaporated all of the dirt and soil disappeared into nothingness. The young man wiped the sweat from his forehead, staring at the spot the boulder had once been.

_"Ken wait till I show you how much stronger I've gotten."_ He stepped over to his bag when something caught the corner of his eye. The young man scratches his short brown hair as he approached a small red stone on the ground. "Strange, I completely destroyed it, why is this stone still here?" The young warrior reached down to pick it up.

"_**Ryu!"**_

The Man jumped up. "Who's out there," he said scanning the area around him. "Show yourself!" In the distance birds chirped along with the trees whispering in the wind. Silence was the only response Ryu received. He looked back down at the ground to the small stone. Ryu reached out to the stone and picked it up. It was cold despite the fact it was just hit by his Hadouken. Ryu gazed intensely into the stone, feeling uneasy yet curious at the same time. He felt the same way like when he fight Sagat near defeat, his body was over come with the Dark Hadou the Evil Intent. He struck Sagat and left a scar across his chest winning the match.

"Hey you, warrior!" Ryu spun around slipping the stone into his glove. He looked at the man before him wearing red samurai armor, long hair tied behind him. The Samurai pulled out his sword and pointed it at Ryu. "You, Warrior, where the hell am I?" Ryu looked around and shrugged his shoulders. "To be honest with you, I'm not to sure myself."

The Samurai tripped in disbelief, and then quickly regained his composure. "How can you kidnap me and not know where you are?" Ryu was taken back and began to sweat nervously. "Wait, I didn't kidnap you! Don't you think I would have tied you up or something." The man stood up proudly pointing his sword to the sky.

"The great samurai Mitsurugi can never be held down. Besides I only said you kidnapped me, not that you were good at it." Mitsurugi got into a fighting stance pointing his sword at Ryu next to his head. Ryu walked over to his bag and pulled out two specially made gloves with metal padding to resist sharp edges and strong attacks.

_"If I am to fight him I better defeat him quickly. These gloves will protect the attacks from his sword, but if I use them too long I'll tire myself out. And if that happens I won't be fast enough to parry his attacks."_ Ryu thought to himself. He put on the gloves and adjusted his clothing. "I did not kidnap you Mitsurugi." Ryu looked directly at his opponent. "But I will fight you."

"I'll believe you," said Mitsurugi as he tighten his grip on his sword "if you can defeat me." Ryu got into fighting stance as Mitsurugi moved closer to him. "Where is your weapon?" Mitsurugi ask. Ryu kept his guard up "My body, mind and technique will serve me just fine."

Mitsurugi smiled "If you manage to defeat me, you will have earned my respect." Ryu smiled "Very well," he said tightening his red headband "for giving me an opportunity to test my skills, you have already earned mine."

They stood apart and waited, both of them staring each other down as everything came into extreme focus. A small green leaf floated towards the ground, slowly making its way down to earth, and then making its territory known.

The leaf touched ground.

"Begin!" cried Mitsurugi as he and Ryu charged into one another.

Soul Edge began to glow red once again.


	3. Chapter 3:Fists and Swords

Ok chapter three, read and review dont worry more characters are coming I just gotta get stories straight on my free time. Ryu vs Mitsurugi in this Chapter and some more characters are introduced. Let's get it on!!

I don't own any of the Capcom or Namco Characters (don't sue)

**

* * *

Chapter 3 Fists and Swords**

_"Ken, Ryu there are many evils in this world. The most terrible being the evils of the human heart. Greed, wrath, ambition, lust for power a few actions that turn the heart black and evil."_

_"But Master Gouken, what of the evils in the natural world?"_

_"…Just pray, my young pupil Ryu that you never have to face those kinds of evil…ever."_

"No Escape!" cried Mitsurugi as he fiercely attacked Ryu with his sword. The clanking of steel against steel echoed throughout the forest.

"_What tremendous strength!" _though Ryu as Mitsurugi's sword attacks pushed him back with every strike. _"His speed is extraordinary, it's almost blinding to keep up with every swing."_ Mitsurugi swung his sword down as Ryu dodged it by sidestepping.

"Gotcha!" said Mitsurugi as Ryu moved in closer to him allowing him to land a kick, followed by quickly swinging his sword upward. Ryu barely raised his hands up quick enough to parry the attack. The force pushed him back three feet into a tree.

"Ok, dodge this!" Mitsurugi pushed Ryu against the tree a second time, harder causing leaves to fall from there branches. Ryu ducked as Mitsurugi slashed horizontally cutting many of the leaves falling in half. Ryu followed up by jabbing Mitsurugi in the stomach three times and attempted to follow up with a kick. Mitsurugi quickly parried Ryu's kick with a kick of his own, causing both of them to slide back a few feet. They both panted heavily. Mitsurugi quickly regained his breathe as he charged Ryu once again. Ryu blocked the first slash, dodge the second slash, parried two kicks and stopped a three overhead slash with both arms as he feel to one knee.

Both fighters were locked in a power struggle as Mitsurugi pushed down on Ryu moving his sword side to side on Ryu's protective gloves causing sparks as well as friction and heat to wear Ryu down. Ryu tried pushing up but realized brute strength would not work alone. He slowed his breathing focusing his chi throughout his entire body, slowly raising his body to both feet. Mitsurugi was surprised and smiled.

"So you're using soul energy? Most impressive, young warrior!" Ryu raised his body and felt Mitsurugi side give in as he jumped back a few feet before pointing his sword at Ryu.

_"Ung, my arms are getting tired from blocking his attacks. I have to finish this quick." _Ryu though to himself as he began to charge his arms for his next attack. Mitsurugi stood back and grinned "Soul Charge, now!" Mitsurugi sword charged and turned into a dark blue electric and flame after images as he waved it around.

"Time to finish this!" cried Mitsurugi as he leaped into the air and brought his sword down on a standing and calm Ryu.

At the very moment Mitsurugi sword came down onto Ryu, Ryu smoothly brought his hand up and parried Mitsurugi attack. "What?" yelled Mitsurugi confused "You blocked my soul slash?!" Ryu pushed the sword to the side as it hit the ground, the aftermath of the slash slice through the ground and trees in its path.

"Metsu…" Ryu raised his other fist towards Mitsurugi stomach glowing blue. Mitsurugi could do nothing as gravity continued to pull him down to earth and Ryu's fist, as he stared in mid-air as the attack connected "…**Shoryuken!!!"**

Mitsurugi's eyes went wide as his body flew back ten feet before crashing into a tree breaking it in half. Mitsurugi grabbed his stomach as he used his sword to get back up again. Ryu landed back on his feet and grabbed his left arm that he had strained while parrying the soul attack. Mitsurugi sword was still able to manage a light blow causing him to bleed a little, and crack his glove significantly. _"This has gone on to long, I have to finish next move or I am going to lose."_

"Not only did you parry my soul charge, but you also manage to attack me and crack my armor in the process. What is your name?" Mitsurugi asked as he used his sword to help him get up from the floor. Ryu stood up as he tightens his belt and headband and looked directly at Mitsurugi.

"My name is Ryu." Mitsurugi smiled as he prepared to attack again. Ryu adjusted his footing and prepared for the last assault. "Thank you Ryu, it has been a while since I have faced such a strong foe, especially one who uses no weapons at all" said Mitsurugi.

"Now let us finish our battle!"

Mitsurugi charged at Ryu and began to slash at Ryu continuously keeping Ryu on defense. Ryu kept blocking and backing up until he hit into a tree once again. Mitsurugi swung hard as Ryu dodge again causing his sword to get stuck in the tree. Ryu immediately shoved Mitsurugi away from his sword hitting him with a punch to the gut, kick to the arm, kick to the chest, three jabs to the face, and finally ending his combo with a fierce hook to the jaw. Mitsurugi fell back a few feet.

"_Damn he is really strong" _Mitsurgui though as he watched Ryu charge him. Now Mitsurugi was trying his best to avoid Ryu's attacked. Mitsurugi ducked under an incoming round kick but as he got up a sharp pain in his stomach caused him to freeze for a second.

"Now" cried Ryu as he readjusted his footing and launched a kick as his body began to rotate. "**Senpuukyaku!"** Two, three four, five kicks connected before Mitsurugi hit the ground. Ryu landed down on one knee tired as Mitsurugi laid on his back staring into the sky.

"…A hurricane kick…such a…strong move…" said Mitsurugi as he began to black out. "Ryu… you are…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dark cathedral, a man sat going through old scattered scrolls. He smiled as he glanced at the calendar, the year in particular. His golden eye shinned in the slight light in the room.

"It seems there is someone in this world that has drawn not only pieces of Soul Edge, but also the strongest fighters in the world, not to mention history itself as well." The man in the white hood stopped suddenly and looked over the scroll in his hand.

"However, we could not have so many dream matches…" he said as he walked over to a tomb which contained a familiar set of Azure Armor holding a giant stone with an eye in it resembling a sword "…without a Nightmare!"

In the shadows above, a metallic eagle recorded everything seen and flew outside to one of the highest towers of the cathedral. There the ninja know as Strider stood waiting his weapon Cypher drawn waiting for his bird to return. He looked into the birds' eye and saw what his faithful servant had seen.

"A man in a white hood and a golden eye, his weapon was a scythe. Do you know this man Taki, it appear he is from the same time as you." Strider looked to his right to the female ninja in red wearing a mask over her lower face she closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"Yes his name is Zasalmel. If he is here then we had better regroup so I can find a way to beat him."

Strider closed his eyes "Is he really that strong?" Taki moved closer to Strider hanging off the edge "No but he usually has people working for him. It's best if we regroup and plan our next action."

Strider leaped into the air, his long red scarf hanging behind him disappearing into the darkness. Taki prepared to leap as well but stopped to look at the moon.

"I wonder if that samurai is here as well."

Taki leaped off the cathedral and into the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ung, my head." Mitsurugi felt his head wrapped in a bandage as well as his stomach "What? Someone wrapped my wounds?"

He attempted to stand quickly realizing exactly how injured he was. Mitsurugi looked to his side, to see Ryu sitting next to a fire cooking food. Night had fallen and Mitsurugi looked up to the stars noticing something was not right to him.

"Onigiri?" Mitsurugi looked to Ryu who was holding out a rice ball. Mitsurugi took the rice ball and gulped it down. Ryu poured two cups of tea handing one to Mitsurugi.

"Why did you help me after you defeated me?" Mitsurugi asked Ryu. Ryu took his tea and blew on it before taking a sip.

"My fighting style is a deadly one. Many men have used it to destroy and become the strongest fighter in the world. I only wish to improve myself as a whole, not just the fighting spirit but the humanity about me as well. So it was natural that after you and I fought that I would tend to your wounds before my own." Ryu lifted his arm to show the bandage he wrapped himself.

Mitsurugi smiled and sipped on his tea. It warmed his chest as well as Ryu's words of wisdom warmed his soul. "For one so young Ryu you are very wise. Wiser than myself I must say. A question my friend if I may. Where and when am I? The stars are arraigned as if it were five hundred years."

Ryu began to put away his cooking gear and prepared his sleeping bag for rest. "Well we are in a forest in Japan, the year is 2007. For now we should rest so we can think clearly to what to do next."

Ryu pulled out the red stone that was now faintly glowing red.

Mitsurugi stopped, eyes becoming fixed on the stone."_Soul Edge. So the cursed sword has somehow taken me through time."_

Mitsurugi asked Ryu "Where did you get that stone my friend?"

Ryu replied "Oh, I found it today it's strange, if feels like a piece of a bigger puzzle. What do you think it is?"

Mitsurugi leaned against a tree closing his eye. "I don't know but becareful my friend Ryu. I believe that stone carries a bad omen. I suggest you get rid of it as soon as possible."

Ryu looked into the stone as he laid back to sleep, his eyes fixated on the glowing red stone. The stone made him feel uneasy again as he slipped into a deep slumber. Soul Edge called out to him again.

_"Ryu…"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

In the distance a dark figure watched as Ryu and Mitsurugi laid to rest. The man adjusted his sunglasses across his face. He tapped the headpiece and spoke into it.

"I've recorded these two fighting data. They are both really strong, both A Ranked fighters. Taki an issue has come up... yes the one known as Ryu has a piece of Soul Edge... I suggest waiting to see what happens... If you are correct all the pieces will be drawn to one another... yes Ryu will most likely defend it well. I will report back to base now, there is no further need to track them. It won't be to hard to find them again either. I will meet up with ninja Guy and then head to home base."

The man stood up as the moon revealed his strange hair cut design and X-shaped scar across his face.

"Ok, Raven over and out."

* * *

Next time: Leon will meet up with Jill to talk about the encounter with Dante, Lei and Chun-Li will meet someone who will help them on the legal grounds of the Heihachi case. 


	4. Chapter 4:The Lawyer,The Knight,&The Spy

Wanna thank everyone for the support and try my best to live up to your expectations. If you wanna see someone let me know and I'll tell you if I can do it. Also send advice on how to make my story more reader friendly.

I dont own any Capcom or Namco Characters, please don't sue me. (I'm already broke cause I go to college, so I don't have anything to give ya!)

* * *

Chapter 4: The Lawyer, The Knight and The Spy

Leon tossed and turned in his bed, sweating and talking in his sleep. Images of death and chaos were filling his head as he moaned, eyes tearing as he experienced Raccoon City horrors in his sleep again.

"Ada!" Leon yelped as he jumped out of bed. Leon slumped back down wiping the sweat of his brow. "What time is it?" he asked himself looking over at his alarm clock

2:15 a.m.

Leon sat up in his bed, brushing his hair to the side rubbing his forehead. He pulled out his cell phone clutting his side. _"Dante…"_ Leon thought to himself. _"That guy can be a real problem if left unchecked. Even though I beat him he is still out there somewhere."_

Leon dialed a number into his phone and waited for the person to pick up the phone. He looked at the picture of him and Sherry, and the picture of him next to the Presidents daughter after the Los Illuminados Incident.

"Hello?" Leon sat up and replied.

"Hey Jill, it's me Leon."

"Can't Sleep?" Jill said immediately, Leon smiled at her response.

"Yea…" Leon said.

"Nightmares?" Jill said. Leon chuckled.

"Yea, wanna meet up at the usual spot?"

"Meet you there in five minutes." Jill replied before hanging up the phone. Leon stood up from his bed walking over to the bathroom sink washing his face. He looked into his reflection dripping wet as Leon checked his wounds from the night before. "Dante…"

Jill sat in the coffee shop, waiting for Leon to walk in. She felt she could use the coffee, the current Wesker activities had been strange, as if Umbrella could actually come back. Jill looked at her old picture of the S.T.A.R.S. team with former team members Chris Redfield who disappeared after he left to Europe to bring the corporation down. Also in the picture was Albert Wesker, the very man who was the reason Raccoon City was destroyed in Jill's mind.

Jill remembered how the conspiracy destroyed the once peaceful town. She left a few days before Leon arrived and meet with Chris Younger Sister Clare Redfield. She even suggested throwing the welcome to the force party, and giggled remembering when she first talked to Leon, he thanked her for the party cake, even if it was eaten before he got there. Leon asked her to join the Anti-Umbrella task force he created after he started working for the government. During the time he worked for the government, he meet the head of the CIA who lost a sister and a niece in Raccoon City. He personally funded the program Leon ran.

The same program that exposed the Sheena Island Incident in which he hired Ark Thompson to investigate in Operation Survivor, as well as contacting Chris Redfield to help his younger sister Clare when she became trapped on Rockfort Island. Jill smiled at the though how she did not expect the simple transfer cop would become part of there little dysfunctional Raccoon City Survivor Family.

"Someone looks happy." Jill looked up to see Leon in a black leather jacket and black clothing. He winked at Jill and smiled as he sat across from her. "Guess you were having nightmares too." Jill smiled as she poured milk into her coffee.

"Ha, I wish. I was researching data on our old friend Wesker. He has been a real crafty guy, but we might have a way of drawing him out." Leon chuckled as he looked behind Jill. Three men walked into the store wearing large coats, one of them struggled with something in his jacket. Leon kept his hand at his side taking his gun off safety.

"Draw out Wesker you say. What did you have in mind?" Jill passed a case file to Leon while holding her gun after seeing Leon reach for his. "My old friend Nick is working on a case in Japan. Some hotshot has hired some old Umbrella employees. What they didn't say was that upon employment they went back to work on weapons."

Leon glared at Jill tightening his grip on his gun. "Don't worry," Jill said as two of the men made there way towards them. "By the reports it seems no bio-weapons research is involved in the projects. The idea of similar events happening to them are very slim. Yet we don't know exactly what they are working on."

Leon put down the files and folded his hands, closing his eyes and though about the situation.

"Wait…Nick that name sounds so familiar… wait you mean!" Jill smiled and nodded her head.

"Yup, he is in Japan about to meet two detectives. They will investigate openly while we are going to investigate behind the scenes. They will not know they are also a cover up investigation for us, but it is for there safety and ours. I believe this recent Umbrella incident will cause Wesker to come out of hiding, and we will be able to finally bring him to justice."

"Alright, empty the register old man!" The three men pulled out guns, the leader holding a shotgun on the storeowner and calling out orders. "Hey make sure those two back there don't move, got it?"

The other two men nodded to the leader, who looked nervous as he swung the shotgun everywhere trying to speed the robber along. "Hey pretty boy both hands on the table!" one of the gunman ordered Leon. Leon slowly took his hand of the gun and folded them on the table. The other man put his gun down as her ran his fingers through Jill's hair.

" Say sweetheart," the gunman spoke to Jill as she sipped on her coffee "I know something else your lips might look good on, you know what I mean." Jill gently put the cup down but kept her hand on it as she gave Leon a stare that sent a shiver down his spine. Leon got ready for her move.

"You know what sucks the most Leon," Jill said as she smirked looking into her cup of hot coffee. "This coffee was really good tonight."

Jill threw the boiling hot coffee into her gunman's face as Leon took down his attacker pulling a knife out from his sleeve. Jill tripped her attacker who screamed in agony as Jill pinned him down by stomping on his groin. Leon pulled out his gun and fired a shot into the lead robber's leg causing him to hit the floor, all while still keeping his attacker pinned down at knifepoint.

Jill smiled as she continued to put pressure on her attackers groin as he begged for mercy.

"So I guess we are headed for Japan then Leon."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chun-Li smiled as Lei Wulong drove on the highway headed to a Hong Kong courthouse. She had set up a meeting with an old friend who was going to help them on the Mishima case.

"So, you know this Heihachi personally?" Chun-Li asked Lei as he exited the freeway and into the busy city streets.

"Well not exactly, he has invited me to the King of Iron Fist Tournament before. I did get to meet Steve Fox through the Tournament though." Lei answered. Chun-Li looked up in excitement and urged Lei to tell her more.

"Your kidding, you've meet Steve Fox before? Wow, did you fight him? Did you win?" Lei laughed as he pulled up in front of the courthouse. "Yea I'm actually good friends with him. I'll introduce you to him one day. I know he would love you."

Chun-Li was a little taken back by Lei's last statement, offended mostly. "The hell is that suppose to mean?"

Lei nervously shook his head as they walked into the courthouse. "He-he nothing Li, didn't mean anything at all."

As they approached the courtroom a tall dark skinned man dressed in a suit wearing sunglasses stood at the doorway. He saw Chun-Li and smiled revealing a missing tooth, Chun-Li was shocked realizing who the large man was.

"Balrog, what are you doing here?" Balrog smiled as he strutted over to the two officers.

"Why detective Chun-Li! How nice to see you." Li backed off as Balrog attempted to kiss her hand. With a look of disgust in her face and a fist tight with anger, she prepared to fight Balrog.

"I locked you up after the World Tournament! How did you get out?" Balrog smirked as he took off his sunglasses and leaned forward.

"Released early on good behavior. I found work with Mr. Mishima after getting out, great pay too not to mention benefits if you know what I mean."

Balrog leaned back as Chun-Li fist nearly missed his face. "Oh I like them feisty. Anyway his court appearance should be over soon."

Lei had a confused look on his face as he struggled to hold down Chun-Li in her angered state. He wondered why Heihachi was in court, or more specifically, what he was in court for.

"Ah, Mr. Balrog, why is Heihachi in court." Balrog frowned at Lei's question his cocky attitude quickly disappeared. He put his sunglasses back on and fixed his tie.

"Seems his adopted son Lee, you know the playboy with silver hair, is looking to buy out Heihachi's company. So far so good for Lee, he might actually pull it off. Still it's bad for me, because even with the twenty five percent purchases in Umbrella Corp. stock, until they produce results, Heihachi is in debt."

"_Heihachi set himself up? Something doesn't add up here…,"_ thought Lei as Chun-Li relaxed. Lei let Chun-Li go, she fixed her hair and pointed at Balrog.

"Seems I am going to lock your sorry ass up sooner. I won't be surprised if I arrested you for helping Lee sabotage Heihachi Company!"

Balrog sucked his teeth as he prepared to go back into the courtroom. "Listen sweetheart, I'm telling you I'm legit! I just doing this for the money so do me a favor and stay outta my way Li!"

Balrog entered the room and closed the door. Chun-Li folded her arms as Lei calmed her down. "Hey it happens. Sometimes they get out early and it hurts, trust me I know. I've had my bad days like this too."

"So have I!" called a voice. Li and Lei turned to see a young man with spiky brown hair and a bright smile. Chun-Li smiled as she rushed over and hugged the young man.

"Nick it is so good to see you!" Chun-Li kissed Nicks cheek and turned to Lei. "Lei this is my friend Nick, also known as…"

"Phoenix Wright, I've heard about him he is one of the fastest growing defense attorneys in Japan. I have to say," Lei said extending his hand and bowing to Phoenix Wright. "It is an honor to meet you."

Phoenix smiled and bowed to Lei as well as he shook his hand.

"Actually the pleasure is all mine detective Lei Wulong. You are known as Super Cop and you track record of criminals caught is amazing." Phoenix grabbed a file from his bag and handed it to Lei. Phoenix explained its contents as Lei looked through it.

"Chun-Li explained the case to me after I was referenced at HQ. Chun-Li and I have met before, and I've also followed the news to what is going on. I remembered I studied the Raccoon City Case back while I was studying in the University. I hope I can help you out with the case anyway I can."

Lei looked at the file and smiled "Phoenix, I think we're going to be alright with you."

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Somewhere in the U.S.**_

Two men walked in the wilderness of America, both wearing medieval armor and carrying ancient weapons. One stood tall with long blond hair and carried a gigantic sword. His companion carried a lance and wore armor from head to toe, only his face visible. He had brown hair and a brown scruffy beard and smiled as he walked.

"Sir Arthur the Knight, how did you know my father?" Asked the tall knight as they walked the dark woods.

" Young Lad, we fought during the crusades, your father Frederick Schtauffen defended the lands protecting the nobles. He killed many demons and monsters as I charged blindly headfirst into Hades underworld in the name of love. I was shocked to hear my old friend died in battle near home."

Arthur smiled as he looked at his old friend's son. "Siegfried you look just like your father, he would have been so proud to call you son."

_ "If only you knew I killed my own father, you would not praise me so dear friend Arthur…" _Siegfried thought to himself, as he looked at the floor. He felt a strange feeling in his arm, the same cursed arm that took over when Soul Edge took over him.

"Nightmare…" Siegfried said to himself. Suddenly, Arthur stopped, putting his hand out to keep Siegfried from moving. "What is it Sir Ar…"

Arthur signaled for him to be quite. Arthur spun around and launched his lance behind them as Siegfried drew his sword and prepared to face his stalker. Two gunshots rang out as the lance fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry. I wouldn't have interrupted if I knew you two were having a moment," said a voice.

"To be honest I love heavy metal too, but you guys take it to the extreme."

The man in the red trench coat stepped forward brushing his silver hair to the side.

"Anyway my name is Dante and I've got a little party planned out later. Thing is I gotta test people before I hand out invitations."

Dante pointed Ebony at Siegfried. "That means you my big friend."

Arthur drew out a small sword and challenged Dante. "What about me silver haired youth? Are you afraid to face me?"

Dante frowned at the little knight hopping up and down.

"For a little guy you've got a lot of energy. Sorry, you're not invited, but if you're friend here beats me, I might let you in on the fun."

Dante turned to Siegfried and smiled "So what do you say big guy? Wanna dance?"

Siegfried paused as he kept his eyes on Dante. He then swung his sword and drove it into the ground showing its intimidating size. Dante realized this fight might not be as easy as he had anticipated.

"Dante, I Siegfried accept your challenge!"

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**London Museum **_

Nina Williams reached the roof of the building pulling off her mask to let down her long golden hair. She pulled out the bag and looked at its contents a royal staff decorated with jewels, namely the red glowing stone at its base.

"_For twenty million dollars this heist was pretty easy."_ Nina though to herself as she began to put away the staff.

Suddenly, a whip like object wrapped around her arm pulling it. Nina looked to her side to see a woman in a revealing outfit with white hair smiling at her.

"Oh thank you my dear. It would have been quite difficult if I had to retrieve that myself." Nina pulled on the whip trying to free herself when she noticed the sharp blade pieces along the whip.

"Who are you?" demanded Nina. The white haired woman smiled as she pulled Nina closer.

"How rude of me, my name is Ivy and I am very interested in that object you have my dear. In fact that very thing you hold belongs to me."

Nina smiled as she struggled with the whip. "Ok, so who is your friend behind you?" Ivy spun her head to see a man wearing a mask, claws on one of his arms and a serpent tattoo on his body.

"Ha, my only mission was to retrieve the staff, but now I have two delicate roses to play with. I am impressed that you saw me my golden haired beauty."

The man attacked Ivy forcing her to let go of Nina and dodge his attack. All three combatants stood around the staff as the man took off his mask.

"My sweet darlings my name is Vega," the man said as Ivy retracted her whip and Nina got into fighting stance.

"I will make a masterpiece with your bodies as the canvas."

Vega began to laugh hysterically

"And use your blood for paint!"

Nina sighed as she charged into Ivy head on and sighed

_"So much for the easy twenty million."_

Soul Edge began to glow red as the three began to fight.

* * *

Next Chapter: Dante vs Siegfried, Nina, Ivy and Vega fight over Soul Edge.

Raven tracks Ryu and fights against someone who has been following him.

Plus Zasalmel new master is revealed!

Stay tuned for Chapter 5: The Dark Cloud Approaches!

A certain little girl makes her debut soon too (hehe)


	5. Chapter 5:The Dark Cloud Approaches

Hey its been a while got lazy then had to focus on school again. Don't worry thought I'm gonna work double time to catch up with this story. So enjoy el new chapter.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

**Chapter 5: The Dark Cloud Approaches**

Dante jumped into the air avoiding a massive swing from Siegfried's sword. Siegfried speed was blinding, showing his master swordsmanship as he handled the huge blade rather easily against Dante. Dante smiled as his following attack was deflected once again.

"For someone that looks like Optimus Prime, you move pretty quickly." Dante said as his face became more twisted and insane as Siegfried swung again and missed, cutting a giant Oak tree right in half. Siegfried smiled as he continue to force Dante back from the massive sword as Dante did the best he could to avoid the massive blade.

"If I ever meet this Sir Prime, I will cut him down as well!" Siegfried swung downward with all his might, driving half his blade into the soil. Dante back flipped out of harms way and landed safely on a rock as Siegfried pulled his sword from the ground. He shook his head smirking and readies his sword. "Man, you've been living under a rock for sure. How about you let me help and dig you out!"

Dante slashed upward missing Siegfried on purpose, as a trail of dirt kicked up into Siegfried's face. Blinded shortly, Dante hit Siegfried's sword out of his hand followed by two leaping kicks to the chest. Siegfried flew back up against a tree, as Dante leaped upward and attempted to cut Siegfried in half.

"Watch out Sir Siegfried!" cried Arthur as he picked up his lance and hurled it at Dante. "I told you to stay out of this small fry!" Yelled Dante as he spun in midair, catching the lance as he spun back he launched the lance back at Arthur and continued downward to Siegfried. Siegfried moved his head at the last second, causing Dante's sword to be stuck in the tree. Siegfried stayed immobile as Dante struggled to pull out his sword.

"Sir Dante, I feel dishonored. You are holding back on me aren't you?" Dante stopped for a second then smiled. Siegfried reached over and quickly grabbed his sword and swung at Dante forcing him to leave his sword in the tree.

"Please," Siegfried began as he took a canister of water and cleared the dirt from his eyes. "Let us begin anew, Sir Dante." Siegfried grabbed Dante's sword and pulled it out of the tree throwing it at Dante's feet.

"Hold nothing back so that I know I am truly worthy of traveling with you." Dante smiled as he picked up his sword from the ground and pulled out his gun Ivory from her holster. "To think," Dante said to himself.

"To think people say chivalry is dead."

**

* * *

****Japan**

Ryu and Mitsurugi finally exited the forest and walked along the freeway along side on of the mountains of Japan. Ryu enjoyed explaining to his new found companion that cars where not strange metal creatures made of metal that served other purposes besides killing small creatures on the road. Spending time with the samurai was turning out to be an interesting experience indeed.

"Ryu-san, this Ken masters we are going to see, is he a western by any chance?" Ryu smiled as they walked down the long road under the beating sun.

"Yes, he is a dear friend of mine, as well as my rival. He came to me and master many years ago. Ken's father wanted to instill displine and honor into his son. We pretty much are like brothers, and he keeps me up to date with the world as I help him test his skills from time to time."

"Is he a strong fighter?" Mitsurugi asked with a certain excitement. Ryu pulled out a picture of Ken at the second World Tournament.

"Well, his style is the same as mine. However, it is more unpredictable to say the least. His uppercut tends to set his opponent ablaze." Mitsurugi's heart skipped, such promising opponents in this time, he could barely contain his excitement.

"How much longer until we reach this Ken Masters?" Mitsurugi asked as he handed back Ryu's photograph.

Ryu looked up at the sky then back towards the road ahead. "In about another day if we keep up this pace." Mitsurugi leaped into a sprint as he looked back at Ryu.

"Then we should get there in no time if we run!" Ryu smiled as he hurried to catch up with the excited samurai.

* * *

A few miles away Raven kept watch on Ryu. He though about Soul Edge and knew from the stories told by the kunoichi Taki what kind of evil could come about from the cursed sword. Raven looked a few meters away from Ryu's location someone had been following him ever since he discovered Soul Edge a few days ago. Raven jumped down from the tree he was standing on and pursued the shadowy figure.

"_Whoever this guy is, I cannot allow him to interfere, even if it means stopping him myself." _

Raven swooped down and ran toward the dark person, silently approaching that no human ears could hear him coming. Raven leaped upward into the trees making a soft approach. The man continued walking, wearing a similar gi to Ryu except darker as well as huge prayer beads around his neck red hair sticking and standing upward. Raven thought to himself the man's stance and walk was not that of a holy man. Raven dropped down and silently drew his weapons and opened his mouth to speak.

"**Why are you following me…"** the man spoke catching Raven off guard. The man turned around, revealing two small red eyes set in a stone like dark skinned face. Raven felt a shiver go down his spine as he looked at him, a face of a man twisted from anger and ambition.

They stared at each other in complete silence for five minutes. Raven could only stare in uncertainty, the person in front of him reminded him of old ghost stories of warriors who could not be defeated by ordinary men. His look paralyzed him. After a long uneasy silence, the man turned around and began to walk away.

"Hey" Raven called at the stranger snapping out of his trance. "Why are you following that man? Answer me!"

The man turned his head and stopped walking.

"**You are weak. Leave."**

Raven pulled out both of his small fighting knives and charged at the man. "I will not allow you to interfere!"

"**Foolish man…**" said the dark figure as he sidestepped and parried Raven's attack. The force of the parry alone knocked Raven off his feet making him hit the ground hard.

"What insane strength for a parry is he even human?" Raven said to himself as he threw the two knives at the dark man.

The man raised his arms and one leg as he glided towards Raven leaving after images of himself. Raven stood and watched in disbelief as the man approached him. "I missed?"

The sky above them darkened, as the man grabbed Raven and pulled him downward into the ground. Only white flashes could be seen.

* * *

Mitsurugi looked back and turned to Ryu. "Look Ryu-san the clouds, they gather under the sun directly." Ryu looked as he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He remembered the story Ken told him of their Masters murder and how the sky inexplicably went dark on a sunny day.

"In my time," Mitsurugi said with a serious tone in his voice, "that is a bad omen."

* * *

Raven laid on the ground as the man stood over him, a red symbol of ten glowing as he whispered to his defeated foe…

"**...Shun Goku Satsu…"**

**

* * *

****America**

Dante attacked Siegfried, both swords emitting sparks and echoed throughout the forest. Siegfried parried Dante and grabbed him by the jacket tossing him into the air, followed by a swing from the blunt side of Siegfried blade ramming into Dante's back. Siegfried continued to swing as he slammed Dante into a tree.

Siegfried pulled back, drove his sword into the tree as Dante jumped up, ran up to the handle, and kicked Siegfried in the face pushing him back.

"C'mon Siegfried, is that all you got!" Dante said as he moved forward and attacked Siegfried with his sword. Arthur looked on the grand battle becoming worried. Siegfried was attacking and landing blows that would have defeated the average person maybe worse. Yet this silver haired Dante was still going as if these attacks were only flesh wounds. Arthur was beginning to think this Dante was not just human or human at all.

Dante hurled his sword at Siegfried like a javelin as Siegfried ducked underneath the flying blade and retaliated by hitting Dante and launching him into the air. Siegfried ran towards Dante, pulling his blade out of the tree and jumped after him to land the final blow.

"Oh no you don't!" Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory and fired at Siegfried. Siegfried deflected and blocked the shots with his giant blade simply by turning it to the side. He landed back to the ground and looked around.

"Sir Siegfried, behind you!" cried Arthur. Siegfried spun around to see Dante impale him with his sword.

"Too bad I though you were a lot stronger." Dante said as he looked at his opponent. Dante looked at his blade, followed by rolling his eyes and sighing as Siegfried smiled having caught the blade between his arm and his side. Siegfried grabbed Dante by the throat and bashed his handle into his face followed by a sword swing, instead of slicing driving Dante deep into the ground.

Siegfried dragged his sword off a limp Dante falling to one knee exhausted. "I pushed it too far; I just took this man's life."

Dante's hand shot up and pulled himself out of the ditch. Siegfried was shocked and attempted to pick up his blade to fight again, as Dante stepped down on it pointing his sword at him.

"Damn first some damn boyscout gets a cheap shot off me, and then I get beat by a guy dressed like a can of tuna." Dante said as he shook the dirt off his jacket.

"Time to stop playing around and get serious." Dante took his foot off Siegfried sword, stuck out his hand, and helped him up.

"Well tuna boy welcome to the party."

**

* * *

****An abandoned church in Europe**

Strider sat in the darkness watching the man in the white hood Zasalmel, going to his unholy work. Waiting for his chance to strike, as well as see what other developments would occur in the strange area.

Zasalmel stood as he read the incantations on the scrolls before the strange symbols that surrounded the set of Azure Armor known as Nightmare. Nightmare, the dark part of Siegfried when he became possessed by Soul Edge, the persona that made him feared throughout the entire known world and made him kill for souls even in his sleep. Even though Siegfried had rid himself of the cursed blade and struck down the eye of the evil sword, Zasalmel knew the evil within the sword could reincarnate itself and come to life with the right spells.

"_Hahahaha, for a mortal you're really good at summoning an ancient suit of armor!"_

Zasalmel clenched his fist as he continued with the ritual. "What do you want demon. Can you not see I am attempting to do something for our lord?" The demon emerged from the shadows exposing his meaty face and extremely thin body rival only by his massive brain open to the air. The demon adjusted his staff as he floated over to Zasalmel. Strider leaned forward as the demon began to speak softly.

"_Lord Jedah is getting impatient, he wants this Soul Edge, and you are making little progress for that cause."_ Zasalmel gritted his teeth as he looked at the demon.

"Brainstern, this creation might even be stronger than you. So heed my advice and watch your tongue. What is it that you want?" Brainstern smiled as he melted back into darkness.

"_Just here to tell you that Lord Jedah is coming to speak to you. Just thought you'd like to know hahahaha!"_

Strider attached a message to his mechanical bird and watched as it flew out of the Cathedral. "Taki was right" Strider thought to himself "things are starting to get complicated."

**

* * *

****London **

Nina dodged Ivy's slashes back flipping her attacks as Vega watched occasionally jumping in and out of the fight. Ivy slashed downward as Nina dodged only to parry another kick from Vega. Vega smiled behind his mask as he jumped and took to the shies. Nina and Ivy exchanged quick kicks before Vega came down on them both nearly cutting Nina to shreds.

Nina looked at her side bleeding after swift attack from Vega. Out of the three, she was at a disadvantage, seeing how Ivy had a whip sword, and Vega's hand claw was posing a problem as well. If she could just get to her bag, her katana might give her more of a fighting chance.

Nina's thoughts were cut short as Ivy charged at Nina, unleashing the whip blade to attack Nina. Just as the whip was about to strike, Vega swooped down and caught the whip with his claw, pulling Ivy towards him and striking her in the stomach with his foot.

"Now!" Nina ran to her bag as Vega watched her jump onto it and grab the bag containing the staff. Vega smiled as he loosened the whip from his claws and gave chase as Nina jumped off to the next roof.

"Damn it!" said Ivy as Vega ran after Nina. Ivy ran after Vega and whipped her blade as Vega jumped off the roof. Vega was shocked as he watched the whip wrap around his feet and felt the tug of his body as it whipped around like a rag doll. Ivy then swung with all her might as she hurled Vega at Nina.

Vega desperately tried to regain his balance, only to watch helplessly as Nina turned around and double kicked him in the face. Vega was sent flying back to Ivy who in return kicked Vega face first into the ground. Ivy retracted her whip and attacked Nina.

"Die!" cried Ivy as she came down on Nina. Nina quickly spun around avoiding Ivy's first strike pulling out her Katana to parry the next one. The two women exchanged swordplay before coming to a test of strength as both women fiercely stare each other down.

"You are very talented with a blade as you are unarmed. However I need that stone more than you." Nina stepped hard on Ivy's foot and pushed her off attacked the silver haired woman. Ivy blocked two hits before getting hit with a kick causing her to fall back, but not before Ivy turned her sword into a whip once again catching grip on Nina's sword.

"My face! You damaged my beautiful face!" Nina jumped back as Vega returned attacking again, each attack fueled by rage because of the scratch on his face inflicted by Ivy and Nina. Nina dodged and blocked, each of Vega's attacks were fierce but slower than before. Nina used her sword that was still wrapped up in Ivy's whip to parry Vega's attacks as Ivy struggled to her feet. Ivy retracted her blade causing Nina's sword to whip out of her hand as she watched in disbelief as Vegas following attack connected with her torso.

Ivy ran off and grabbed Soul Edge as Nina stood looking at Vega in disbelief, the blood running down her body as she gasped in pain the three blades penetrating her womb. Vega smiled as he pulled the blades out of Nina watched her fall. He licked the blood off his metallic talons and looked on the dying woman with a perverted smile.

"Oh well, seems like the white haired one got away. Heihachi will not be pleased but I will get to her eventually. At least I had the satisfaction of killing such a beautiful opponent." Vega knelt down running his figure threw her hair, a thickening fog covering the two bodies as Vega raised his arm again, thrusting his arm towards her neck.

**

* * *

****Small bar in New York**

Gene sat at the bar, taking a second shot. Running and fighting demons was a very exhausting job. Not to mention it sucked having to uppercut demons into the sky ever five minutes. Gene took another shot. Actually, upper cutting a demon into the atmosphere a demon into the atmosphere was not all that bad when he thought about it. In fact, it was pretty good.

Gene took another shot, looking at the ring he got off a demon he accidentally ripped off his arm. The red stone seemed to shine every time demons were near, good thing to have being an owner of one of the famed God Hands.

"_Crash."_

"Crap." Gene said as he dropped his glass. As he bent down to retrieve his glass, which was already broken. A gunshot rang out and nearly missed his head by an inch. "Holy Crap!" Gene screamed as he ran down the bar avoiding automatic gunfire. Gene slipped on the wet floor as the other customers ran out the bar flipping tables and chairs falling. Gene jumped over the bar, his head pounding. The gunfire, wild and random, destroying bottles of whisky and liquor, splashing and wetting his head.

"What the hell, now their coming at me with guns? This is some bullshit." Gene grabbed a white towel and waved his arm over his head.

"Okay I want to surrender peacefully if you stop shooting… at my head…with that machine gun." Gene looked over the bar and raised his eyebrow. All the destruction and chaos that had just ensued was the work of one person. She was a small girl wearing a red dress and blonde hair, looking very out of character in the city. She looked exactly like little red riding hood. Little red riding hood with an Uzi. The red stone in the ring began to glow again. The little girl pointed the gun at him again, causing him to stick up his hands in the air.

"That ring, there is a bounty on it. Even if I got to rip that arm off, I'm not leaving without it." Gene looked at the ring then back at the little girl.

"Exactly who are you?" The little girl reloaded her clip and gave Gene a look that sent a shiver down his spine, her eyes gleamed and face became a little more dark and twisted.

"My name is Baby Bonnie Hood, and I am a Special S-Class DarkHunter!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow Gene from God Hand managed to sneak his way in here. Yea people are gonna get hurt if B.B. Hood doesn't kill him.

Ok stay tuned for the next chapter will be action packed. Or as action packed works on a computer monitar can get. I'm working on the spelling so bear with me ladies and gents. Cya next time!


End file.
